1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a push button structure, in particular, to a thin push button switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Push button structure is a common input device. The push button is widely used in different electronic products, for example, mobile phone, iPad and remote control. As electronic devices become thinner, the push button structure has to reduce its thickness as well. However, some issues remained to be solved before achieving even thinner push button structure.
For example, a conventional push button structure includes a key, a movable layer and a circuit board. The movable layer is disposed underneath the key and on top of the circuit board. The movable layer has flexible plates disposed at a position corresponding to the key. When the key is pressed, the flexible plate is pressed, and the central region of the flexible plate forms a dimple. Then a contact point on the circuit board is touched to make conduction between the movable layer and the circuit board. Therefore, a signal is generated and transmitted whenever the key is pressed.
However, when the key presses on the flexible plate, the movement path or the depression distance may vary, such that the contact point between the key and the flexible plate is different each time. More specifically, when a user does not presses the central region of the key, the key contacts an offset region of the flexible plate, and the flexible plate is very likely to shift resulting in conduction failure between the flexible plate and the circuit board.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.